


If You Want It, You Can Have It

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Mildly dubious consent at first, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: “I've always thought a good lashing with a buggy whip would benefit you immensely.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Scarlett was a total bad ass and never gave any fucks but part of her was always just a little bit afraid of Rhett, only because they were so similar and if anyone knew what he was capable of it would certainly be her.
> 
> Set after Rhett and Bonnie return from Charleston but in this story Scarlett never got pregnant the night of Ashley's party.

 

 

 

 

Supper is a tense affair to say the least. Scarlett tries to keep up with the children's idle talk but all she can think of is how Rhett is early from the bank and he still hasn't said a word to her about what happened earlier at the mills. And Scarlett is positive that that hateful India Wilkes has already spread nasty rumors about what she  _ thinks  _ she saw. But Rhett is calm and even though he's hardly looked at her there's something rather jovial about him, he answers Ella’s incessant questions and talks with Wade about some new book, he even sits Bonnie next to him rather than on his lap like usual. Scarlett had often told him how inappropriate it was for a girl of nearly three to eat from her father's plate and she's almost shocked to see him doing things her way for once. 

 

Just as their plates are cleared and dessert is about to be served Scarlett daintily wipes her mouth with her napkin and rises from her seat like a queen, very purposefully not meeting Rhett’s dark eyes. “I have a headache, and I will be going up to my room,” she says, addressing her children, Scarlett doesn't wait for a response and sweeps out of the room as if hellhounds are on her heels. 

 

She's intent to hide out in her room until this misunderstanding blows over, and she doesn't give a damn how it looks! But for once in her life she is truly scared, yes, Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler is afraid. She's terrified of what Rhett might say or do when he finally confronts her, and she's even more scared of what might happen if he deigns to ignore her supposed indiscretion. Why, if he does not say a word then it will really be as if she's the adulteress and he the wronged husband; used to his cheating wife. She’ll be the fast woman that the Old Guard has accused her of being over the years. 

 

She thinks back at what happened in the mills and is suddenly so angry with herself. The night of Ashley’s party she had been so confused yet so completely delighted with Rhett that without her acknowledgment her feelings had begun to change. It wasn't until the three months that Rhett was gone that she was able to sort through some of her emotions but then Rhett had returned and he was sol cool and aloof with her that she had no idea how to make her feelings known. 

 

And then that day she had gone to the mills to sort through the books yet again and just as she had arrived and was making her way towards Ashley a misplaced piece of lumber had snagged her pretty taffeta skirt and she had almost gone down in an ungraceful heap of limbs if only Ashley hadn't had run to catch her just as her face was about to hit the hard concrete. So of course right then India Wilkes had decided to walk into the building, she saw Ashley and Scarlett embraced on the floor and had thought the worst without giving either of them the opportunity to explain what it was that really happened. 

 

Scarlett had been downright furious, with Ashley and India and herself. 

 

“I’m sure we’ll be able to clear this up, my dear,” Ashley had said. 

 

“Oh you mean the way you did last time?” Scarlett shot back. 

 

Ashley paled at her reference to that fateful day, “Yes, because you were a great help to me while everyone turned their backs and called me loose while you hid behind Mellie’s skirts!” 

 

Ashley had angered at that but Scarlett didn't give him the chance to respond, with a flip of her hair and a huff she was turning and right before she left his office she spun back around and almost screamed, “And you better hope that Rhett doesn't find out about this.” 

 

But somehow Scarlett knows that Rhett heard something, how could he not with so many busybodies flouncing around Atlanta, with nothing better to do when they should really be minding their own business. 

 

Scarlett hears Rhett say something to the children and then with dread in her stomach she hears his approaching footsteps. She almost runs up the stairs in her haste to get away from him and she doesn't even care that Prissy is witness to her mad dash, skirts shuffling and her intricately adorned hair falling down her neck and face. 

 

She enters her room and just as she's turning to push the heavy door closed a shiny leather boot jams between the door, “My dear, we’ve discussed locked doors before,” Rhett says, his voice low and teasing. 

 

He pushes on the door and Scarlett stumbles back at the force. 

 

“So, it seems that the last humiliation wasn't enough for you!” Rhett sneers as he walks in her room, softly he closes the door behind him and there's a darkness in his eyes that she has only seen once before. 

 

Scarlett stutters, pale faced, she remembers his threats from the last time she was caught in a compromising position. “No- it wasn't-- please, Rhett, you must listen to me!” 

 

“I’m through with listening.You, my pet, need to be taught a lesson.” 

 

She tries to escape the confines of her room but Rhett has always been fast and so much stronger than her. He blocks the doorway and for a single terrifying second Scarlett believes he might kill her, it would only be apt, considering how many times she's embarrassed him. She wobbles backwards, her skirts rustling loudly in the suffocating silence that permeates the room, the only other sounds heard are the heavy breaths coming from Rhett. 

 

“You're staying right here until I come back,” Rhett tells her, his voice taking on a commanding tone that always works on the children. 

 

Indignation flares in Scarlett despite knowing how foolish she’ll sound, “You can't tell me what to do!” 

 

“No?” he mocks, a raised eyebrow as he starts advancing towards her. 

 

“No,” she responds, the sudden anger fading to trepidation. 

 

“You’ll stay in this room if I have to tie you to the bed, damn you,” Rhett curses and quick as lightening takes hold of her arm, he drags her to the bed and roughly pushes her against it, “Sit,” he commands and all Scarlett can do is look at him with wide eyes. 

 

He leaves her room with sure steps and Scarlett can't even begin to imagine what it is he has in mind when he returns, a buggy whip in hand.  _ Oh dear god,  _ she thinks, Rhett is really going to do it! 

 

She thinks back of what he said when he left with Bonnie, about lashing her with a whip, her stomach twists with nerves but Scarlett O’Hara has never gone down without a fight and she is not about to start now. 

 

“No!” she shouts, her hand going towards a heavy vase by the side of her bed, “I won’t let you beat me!” Scarlett tells him as she grasps the vase with both hands. 

 

Rhett lets out a booming laugh, startling Scarlett even further. “And you think  _ that’s  _ going to stop me?” he asks, signaling toward the burgundy colored vase, “My dear, I’ve sent the children to the Wilkes’ and I’ve given the servants the rest of the day off.” He smirks triumphantly and Scarlett blanches at the implication. 

 

“Mammy will--” 

 

“Mammy won't lift a finger in your defense, she's already heard of what happened, as I’m sure the rest of Atlanta has too.” 

 

He stalks his way toward her and Scarlett only grips the vase tighter, Rhett brings the whip down with force and the sound frightens her like nothing else has. Sure, she's faced two advancing armies, starvation, poverty, and even some dirty Yankees that threatened to burn Tara down, but never before has physical violence been so present. And she knows Rhett, he’s the most physical person she's ever encountered, always forceful and imposing, she has no doubt that his threats are not in vain. 

 

He grins, his animal white teeth flashing, and despite her fear and anger she can't help but notice how handsome his face truly is;  _ damn him _ , how can he be so good looking while threatening to beat her like a horse. Scarlett scowls and he chuckles, as if he can read her thoughts. 

 

“Undress,” he says, bluntly. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“Have you forgotten the meaning of the word? Take off your dress, Scarlett.” 

 

She hesitates and Rhett makes as if he's about to grab her, she drops the vase and stumbles back, her shaking fingers go to the front bodice of her dress and start unclasping. She slides the heavy fabric down, then unties her petticoats, stepping away from the crumpled cloth, “I--I need help with my stays,” she murmurs. 

 

He turns her around like a rag doll, and she lets out a startled breath, her breathing becoming more uneven when his thick fingers start unlacing her corset. He pulls and tugs without a care and a traitorous part of her mind becomes excited at what might happen next, she remembers the evening of Ashley’s party and a telltale wetness coats her most private part. Rhett pulls the corset off and grabs the whip, “Your chemise and shoes,” he orders. 

 

Scarlett bends down, unaware of the appealing sight she makes. Her bottom, round and pert, high in the air, her breasts hanging enticingly beneath her near transparent shimmy. She steps out of her boots and tugs her chemise up and off, her hands go to her stockings but the whip is suddenly in her view. 

 

“Keep them on,” Rhett says. And there's something un decidedly scandalous about being completely unclothed with only her silk stockings on. 

 

“Turn over, elbows on the bed,” he commands, and the only time Scarlett’s ever heard him speak this way was once when she accidentally eavesdropped on a heated conversation Rhett was having with a business associate at the bank. 

 

“Rhett,” she protests, wary of his demand. 

 

“Shall I put you over my knee instead?” he asks, not a shred of his usual mocking tone present and the thought of being put upon his knee like a child is certainly more humiliating than whatever he has planned. 

 

So she complies, even if her current position makes her face flush red with embarrassment. 

 

“Spread your legs.”

 

Scarlett briefly considers begging him to stop, not only is she nude in plain daylight but what Rhett is asking of her is positively the most indecent thing she's ever experienced. But her hasty contemplation is cut short when Rhett’s booted feet shove her own apart, Scarlett lets out a strangled noise and shuts her eyes in mortification. She can feel the rooms slight breeze in between her legs and she's sure he can see the wetness there, despite her shame she still wants him. 

 

Without warning Rhett brings the buggy whip down on the pale flesh of her buttocks, the startling, stinging pain makes Scarlett shriek, she squirms and tries to get up but his big hand pushes her back on the bed. He swishes the whip against her bottom once more and Scarlett lets out a whimper, she can't believe this is happening to her, her own husband lashing her with a buggy whip. 

 

Rhett moves his hand from her lower back to between her thighs and Scarlett instinctively shuts her legs close, he never touches her here, only because he knows how much it embarrasses her. But today is clearly not about Scarlett and how she feels about certain things, Rhett is meant to punish her. 

 

“I knew you would like it,” he tells her, and while she can't see his face she knows he's wearing a most infuriating grin. His thick fingers slip and slide against her and all Scarlett can do is let out a muffled groan. 

 

“Yes, I should have done this long ago.”

 

He drops the whip beside her head and lewdly spreads her buttocks with his calloused hands, Scarlett sobs when she feels his mustache near her opening. He gives her a long swipe with his tongue, Rhett groans at her taste and Scarlett grips at the bed sheets with her hands, the contrast between her red, stinging flesh and the cool sensation of his mouth on her is almost too much. 

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Rhett says, his hands sliding over her hips, his voice gone raspy with desire. 

 

“Do you know how beautiful you look right now, Scarlett?” 

 

She twists her neck to get a look at him, afraid he might be playing with her, waiting to catch her unexpected only to cut her down with a few mocking words as he’s done so much in the past. But the only thing she can see on his face is veneration, a clear look of worship that Scarlett has never seen on Rhett's face, at least not directed towards her. 

 

It's humbling, to see a man like Rhett Butler on his knees, his face wet with her juices, a glazed sort of look in his eyes, Scarlett thought that he had all the power, that Rhett would do whatever he wanted to her without question but now she can see that he wants her to be a willing participant in their immodest activities. She's scandalized and daren’t think of what her mother would say if she saw her daughter in such a salacious position but Scarlett's never been a lady, not in the true sense of the word; so yes, she's intrigued and more than a little willing to comply. 

 

“Rhett,” she moans, and lightly sways her hips, side to side, she wants to show him what words she can't utter.  _ I want you inside me.  _

 

Her husband groans in response, cursing beneath his breath, “You have the prettiest quim I have ever seen,” Rhett tells her, which only makes Scarlett blush her namesake because not only is he staring at her privates but the implication that he's seen enough to be a judge on such things! 

 

Rhett lets out a booming laugh, “Only you Scarlett could manage such a fierce scowl naked and bent over a bed.” 

 

She rolls her eyes and he stands, leisurely he takes off his shirt and his muscular chest has always been a sight to behold, Rhett does not have the body of a gentleman but Scarlett wouldn't have it any other way. His arms are thick and corded with muscles that she had only seen in the dark bodies of the field hands back in Tara, his shoulders and chest wide, tapering to a small waist that despite his age he’s been able to maintain. Scarlett thinks of other men she knows and they have all grown stout and paunchy with age but not Rhett, he’s just as strong and masculine as the first time she saw him at Twelve Oaks; if anything, age has made him more handsome. He slips his boots off and then slides his trousers and drawers off, his thighs big and looking like a horse almost, Scarlett stifles a giggle at the thought of comparing Rhett to a stallion but she's sure he would appreciate the association especially when she can compare other parts of his anatomy as well. 

 

He’s big and thick down there too, much bigger than her previous husbands that's for sure. Dark hair surrounds his most private part, leading to a decidedly appealing trail that goes up his belly, why Rhett even has muscles in his stomach! 

 

He grins a pirate's smile at her obvious admiration, his swarthy face looking so much like it did in the beginning of their marriage that Scarlett smiles back unassumingly, she can't believe she ever thought herself in love with Ashley when she had someone like Rhett Butler by her side. 

 

She sighs and there must be something in her face that gives her away because suddenly Rhett's demeanor softens noticeably. He stands behind her and places his hands at her waist, his meaty hands that can reach the entire span of her tiny waist, “Scarlett, do you trust me to make you feel good?” he asks, and she becomes confused, not sure where this is going all of a sudden. But she has the urge to explain the ridiculous little incident at the mills, Scarlett is done with misunderstandings and she hopes Rhett is too. 

 

“Today at the mills, it's not what you think,” she says quickly, “really, it wasn't anything like what India might have had you believe.” 

 

He shushes her, “You can explain later.” 

 

“But Rhett!” 

 

He runs his hands up and down her back, to her hips, to her reddened buttocks, “I believe you, darling.” 

 

Scarlett swiftly turns over and sits up, ignoring the slight sting to her bottom, “Really?” 

 

Rhett smirks, “Yes, really.” 

 

Her brow furrows and he chuckles, “Well then why the--” Scarlett trails off, glancing towards the discarded buggy whip. 

 

Rhett places his hands on her shoulders, “I must admit, at first I was quite angry at you, I couldn't believe that you were so foolish as to return to the scene of the crime but then…” 

 

Scarlett looks up at him and he looks so vulnerable and open that her mouth falls slightly open, she's never seen him without some mask on his face that leaves him completely closed off and unreadable. “But then?” she encourages him. 

 

He takes a deep breath and it draws attention to his massive chest and Scarlett can't believe she's having such a conversation with her husband while they're both completely naked and in the middle of the day too! 

 

“But then I remembered the way you’ve been acting since I returned with Bonnie, I noticed how you’ve been trying to be more patient with the children and… with me.

 

Perhaps I’m the one being a fool to think that your feelings have progressed to something a bit more than  _ fondness  _ but that's why I couldn't believe that you had been caught in a compromising situation with the esteemed Mr. Wilkes.” 

 

“Oh Rhett! You aren't being a fool at all!” Scarlett tells him passionately. 

 

“It's true, I have been trying, I’ve been trying so hard. The night of Ashley's party, well, it seems to have changed something. But then you left and I missed you terribly but it gave me time to think and Wade and Ella were so sweet when they noticed I missed Bonnie,” she's rambling and she knows it, and the only man to have ever reduced her to a trembling mess has been Rhett Butler. 

 

She remembers her Pa’s words and suddenly everything makes so much sense.  _ Only when like marries like can there be happiness.  _

 

“I’m sorry, honey. I shouldn't have left like that, and I should have sent word about where I was.” 

 

Scarlett barely hears his words, her Pa’s words echoing in her head. She thinks of the war and how she could always depend on Rhett, he was always there when most were not. She thinks of his scandalous talk and how he could always make her laugh without a care in the world. She remembers the way they used to talk while she was pregnant with Ella, how she could tell him any nasty thought in her head and he never judged her, not once. Why, Rhett has been her best friend for years. 

 

“Rhett?” 

 

“Yes, Scarlett.” 

 

“I think, I think I might be in love with you.” 

 

Rhett's eyes widen comically and then he lets out a loud boisterous laugh that has Scarlett drawing back in anger. He doesn't let go of her shoulders, instead he draws her upwards and wraps his naked arms around her, “My darling girl,” he says, still chuckling, the sound reverberating throughout her body, “My love, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that.” 

 

“You must know by now, that I love you,” he says and no, Scarlett did not know. 

 

“But you never said anything!” 

 

He pulls back, his hands still on her back, “How could I when you’ve had the dream of Ashley Wilkes dangling over both our heads since the beginning of this marriage.” 

 

She grimaces, they’ve wasted so much time only because she’d been such a child.

 

“Now, I don't want you thinking that this is only your fault. I have been complacent in the deterioration of this union but we can start anew, can we not?” 

 

She nods enthusiastically, “Oh yes, Rhett. I do wish for us to be happy again, like in the beginning.” 

 

He smiles at her excitement and not for the first time is in awe of the childish ardor his young wife possesses. “Then we shall be the happiest, my dear.” 

 

Scarlett reaches up on tiptoes and innocently kisses his cheek, “You’ve always been so good to me Rhett, and I do hope you let me be good to you from now on. But that still doesn't explain the buggy whip!” 

 

He grins in that way that has her blushing because she knows that whatever he's going to say next is going to be positively indecent. 

 

“You know I have never been a gentleman, my dear,” he tells her, holding her tightly to his hard body. 

 

“Yes well, you don't have to tell me that,” Scarlett responds, haughtily. 

 

“Then perhaps what I have to say won't shock your delicate sensibilities,” he says, his tone sarcastic but utterly playful. 

 

Rhett leans down and begins whispering the most lascivious things Scarlett has ever heard in her life, dark and erotic things that make her eyes wide as saucers yet have her listening intently as to not miss a detail. If there's something that Rhett does not lack it is imagination, surely. 

 

“You really want to do all that?” 

 

He nods, “Only if you want to.” 

 

She bites her lip, unaware of the seductive image she makes. Could she really go ahead with what Rhett has suggested? It's true, that it is in her nature to be domineering and bossy but to do  _ that  _ to him and let him do  _ that  _ to her. 

 

“Alright,” she finally says, a hard glint coming in her eyes. 

 

She's been Rhett's numerous times before, most poignantly the night of Ashley's birthday party but tonight he would be all hers. Rhett Butler will be at her mercy and there's nothing more thrilling that she can think of. 

 

Her almost crazed grin has Rhett rethinking his decision but when her green eyes look up at him all he can imagine is being under her in more ways than one.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett gets to be the one in charge this time.

Rhett makes Scarlett take a nap during the day, something she hasn't done since she was a belle. You're going to need your strength, he had said, and Scarlett had begrudgingly agreed. 

Later as they’d dressed, Rhett had helped Scarlett with her corset and his fingers had trailed over the slight bruising on her buttocks, “Did I hurt you?” he asked, a slight tremor in his voice. 

She had hesitated but eventually settled on an answer that had Rhett kissing the breath out of her, “Well yes, but I-I liked it.”

After they were dressed Scarlett had begun wringing her hands, fumbling with the sleeves of her dress, “Rhett, me liking what you did, that doesn't make me a bad sort of woman does it?” 

“No, it doesn't make you a bad woman. Nor does it make you sinful,” he’d said, and Scarlett had been surprised that he had been able to suss out her source of shame. 

Rhett laughed, “Somehow despite all of the things you’ve witnessed and been part of, that Catholic guilt is still present, I’ll never understand it.” 

“I was raised on it!” 

“Yes, my dear, I know,” and then he kissed her, softly and sweetly. He had gone to fetch the children from Melanie’s and brought them back just in time for dinner. 

Dinner had been fun for once in the Butler household. Rhett had regaled them with tales of his blockade days, and Scarlett had laughed without a care when he told them of the time he went overboard because a certain member of his crew had left a crate lying in the middle of the walkway and at night when Rhett had woken up to relieve himself he’d failed to see the wooden crate and down he went. He was grateful to the men who’d been on watch, if it weren't for them he’d be lying at the bottom of the ocean. 

Scarlett kissed the children goodnight and Rhett went with them to the nursery to read them a bedtime story. Bonnie had been difficult to put to sleep, seeing as how she was so used to sleeping in the same room as Rhett. But he’d been able to coax her to stay with her sister and brother as long as he left a lamp burning low beside her. 

Meanwhile Scarlett had practically skipped to her room, their room now. Yes, Rhett was going to be sleeping in the same bed as Scarlett from now on, the thought made her positively giddy. She went into their room and quickly got everything ready, she turned down the lamps, sprayed some lemon verbena in her hair, undressed down to her corset and pondered on what to do until Rhett would wander in. 

She thinks of the deliciously indecent things Rhett said he wants to do with her, of the things he wants her to do to him. It makes Scarlett blush bright red, she's not sure she understands why Rhett likes those things but she can try. After all, they are married, and Rhett has never been one to cast stones, so why should she? Especially when the things he described sound interesting to say the least. 

So she wonders as what to do next. Should she lay in bed, wait for him? Stand by the door? Nervousness creeps back, and she almost goes into full blown panic when she hears Rhett's heavy footsteps outside of her door. He pushes the door open and Scarlett scrambles to find the buggy whip and then flings herself onto the bed, trying desperately to look as prim and proper as ever. 

She sits with her legs closed and back straight, her cat eyes glowing in the candlelight making her look even more feline than usual. 

“Mrs. Butler,” Rhett says, and Scarlett can tell he's trying so hard not to laugh, she might not be as experienced as other women he’s had in the past but she’ll be damned before she lets him mock her. 

“D-don't speak!” she commands, a slight tremble to her voice, he bows at the waist in deference and it only makes Scarlett angrier. 

“Get on your knees,” she tells him, icily, and is visibly pleased when he follows her direct order. 

She hadn't thought of what to do once she had Rhett at her mercy but the sight of him in his pristine clothes, his sleek hair, and his big body before her, it makes her want to press her thighs together. She doesn't understand it, she loves this complicated man, she wants to make him proud and her next command seems to fall without thought from her lips. 

“Crawl,” Scarlett says, and motions with the whip to her feet. She's utterly scandalized at her order and even more so when Rhett follows through. 

He looks like a big jungle cat, like the one she'd seen in Savannah when she was a little girl. A friend of her Pa’s had had it brought over from the South of Mexico, it had been in a large cage behind metal bars and it had growled and prowled when he’d seen Scarlett. 

She had started crying and begging for her mother, her Pa had laughed and picked her up, “It only wants a taste, puss!” 

Scarlett had shaken her head and the cat had watched her with his yellow eyes. Yes, it only wants a taste, she thinks as she looks at Rhett. 

He’s graceful, moving slow and with ease, even though Scarlett knows he's capable of pouncing on her in the blink of an eye. She shivers and Rhett grins, showing off his white teeth that seem to glint menacingly in the dim light of the room. He stops before her and suddenly Scarlett knows what she wants. 

She slides to the edge of the bed, aware of the way his face comes glaringly close to her most private part. Her mouth dry and her heart beating furiously beneath her rib cage, he’s done this before, just once because she’d been too embarrassed to let him do it again. But now, now she can't find the words to ask him. 

Rhett sees the trepidation on her face, he looks so concerned that it almost brings tears to her eyes, “It's alright, honey,” he tells her, their game put on hold for the moment, “you can tell me anything.” 

Scarlett takes a deep breath, emboldened by his encouragement, she's faced Yankee soldiers, she can do this! 

She lets her legs fall open, her eyes dart to his face when she hears a sharp intake of breath, the look on Rhett's face is that of pure devotion, it gives her the strength to say what she wants, “Lick me.” 

Scarlett is sure her face is burning red, she doesn't know how Rhett could possibly find her attractive in that moment but their eyes lock and if only he had let her see him like this before. She grows determined not to waste time and to savor every single moment she has with Rhett as she should have been doing for the past three years. 

He presses his face close to her mons but not close enough to make contact, he inhales deeply and lets out a satiated breath. His dark eyes look up at her and instinctively she knows what he wants. 

“You may speak.” 

“You smell delicious, goddess,” Rhett tells her, and she can't hear a single mocking tone in his voice. 

Scarlett dimples at his term of endearment, he can be so sweet when he wants to be. Her small hand goes to the base of his head and she pushes him close, his nose bumps her outer lips and Scarlett gasps. She had been taught to be a lady since birth, therefore touching herself or even looking at her privates had been considered sinful, it wasn't until she married Rhett that she had learnt of her body and the way it worked. Even at their most intimate, Scarlett had been weary of letting him explore as well as letting her own hands wander. 

But now, as Rhett presses a delicate kiss to the soft skin of her inner thigh she can't help but wonder why something like this is considered sinful or indecent. Especially when it's an act committed by your own husband, he loves her and only wants to make her feel good, it's natural and Scarlett has always been pragmatic to the point of absurdity. 

It's the thought that finally lets her go of any reservations she might have had. 

Scarlett holds on to the sides of Rhett's head with both hands, moving his mouth any way she pleases, her own hips undulating frantically, she's so close to that elusive moment she's only experienced a few times in the past, and only with Rhett. 

He moans when she accidentally tugs on his hair so she does it again, “I-- I’m- I don't know…” she trails off and Rhett doubles his efforts. He licks and kisses and makes the naughtiest sounds she's ever heard, he raises a hand and inserts one long, thick finger into her tight passage, her insides squeezing on his digit. Her vision goes white as her eyes shut close, Scarlett falls back on the bed and Rhett keeps licking, she screams out her orgasm and has to push his head away to get him to stop. 

“Enough!” she tells him, panting and writhing on the bed. 

When she sits back up again, Rhett looks completely debauched and it makes her giggle. His hair sticking out, his face wet and she can see the obvious tenting in his trousers, he has a sort of dazed look on him and it makes her feel accomplished. 

“You look positively ridiculous,” Scarlett tells him, “take off your clothes.” 

Rhett raises an eyebrow at her teasing but does as he's told, he rises with the agility of a dancer and proceeds to shed every stitch of clothing until he stands bare naked. 

Scarlett slips from the bed and turns her back to him, “Unlace me.” 

Once her corset is off, Scarlett feels her passion returning with a force that she's hardly ever known. Rhett looks so handsome and there's certainly a thrill in the way she's been ordering him around. He’s so big and strong and society has always deemed her the fairer sex but tonight she can have her way, tonight she can push him unto the bed and have her wicked way, and so she does. 

Scarlett grabs him by the hands and coerces him until the back of his legs hit the wide canopy bed, she moves her hands to his chest and pushes him down. She grabs the previously discarded whip and swiftly hits him near his nipple when his hands go to her hips. 

Rhett hisses out in pain, “You’re not allowed to touch until I say so.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he responds. 

Scarlett clambers on the bed, straddling Rhett's thighs, one hand still on the whip. While she's more than happy at the thought of having Rhett back in her bed, she really can't help but think of what he’d told her after she banished him from her room. Fortunately the world is full of beds — and most of the beds are full of women, his words fill her with an abrupt fury, suddenly she has the perverse curiosity to know if he bedded whores and just how many. 

“How many beds have you been in since you stopped sleeping in mine?” 

“Scarlett,” he starts. 

“Tell me!” she demands, the whip hitting the center of his broad chest. 

“Darling, that's in the past, I should think you to stop pondering such things.” 

She realizes that Rhett is not going to give her an answer and that's fine, because she doesn't really give two whits about some nameless whore, there is only one woman she cares about. “Did you bed that Watling creature?” 

He hesitates and Scarlett's nostrils flare with anger, she doesn't notice but Rhett grows hard under her, his pupils widen and his mouth slackens. 

Like so many times before, Scarlett's anger clouds her judgement and without thinking, her hand strikes his cheek, the harsh sound hits her like a cold bucket of water, she gasps in horror, her mouth falling open in shock. 

“Rhett! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,” she rambles on, startling even further when he begins howling with laughter, his entire body shaking with amusement. He licks at the small wound she inflicted on his lip, smiling at her so hard she fears his face might crack in two. 

“It's what I deserve, my dear, and after all, it's my fault for thinking I’d be safe with such a little hellcat for a wife,” he says, and Scarlett narrows her eyes, how dare he try to charm her after inadvertently admitting to bedding that awful woman. 

It's certainly not the first time she'd slapped him but to do so while straddling him in bed is an entirely different thing. She circles her hips, smiling when she comes in contact with his hard member, he looks up at her with bewilderment in his expression. 

Scarlett rises on her knees, one hand firmly encircling his privates, she feels powerful and sure of herself when Rhett moans, his eyes falling half closed. She wants more of those sounds, she wants him undone by her touch, it's really only fair. 

So she places him near her entrance, her wetness coating his hard flesh, she's never been on top before but Scarlett has always been a fast learner, with some maneuvering she manages to slide down his member, no, his cock. Rhett had called it that once before and Scarlett had shrieked in indignation, so embarrassed by the word that he’d never mentioned it again. Well now his cock is inside her and he's breathing heavily and Scarlett is purposely going slow, slower than he would at any rate. 

She finally seats herself all the way down to the hilt and lets out a wanton moan, Rhett has always made her feel so full. Scarlett moves experimentally, she rotates her hips, slides herself up and down, she places her hands atop his chest and starts riding him in earnest. 

“Scarlett!” Rhett groans, his hands going to her hips, he tries grabbing her breasts but she slaps his hands away, concentrating on the punishing rhythm she's made. It's just like riding a horse astride, she thinks, except this is much more pleasant. 

She can't help but look at Rhett, he’s undoubtedly the most handsome man she's ever seen, and even more so in the throes of passion. His lips are almost feminine in their plushness but his jaw certainly makes up for it, she admires the long column of his throat; the way it stretches as his head is thrown back. Scarlett leans down and licks the sweaty skin of his adam’s apple, she kisses the juncture between his neck and shoulder and Rhett curses under his breath. 

Her lips travel to his open mouth and she harshly presses them against his, Rhett responds enthusiastically and Scarlett slips her tongue into his mouth and he tastes of brandy and cigars, the flavor makes her smile, such smells have forever been linked to Rhett and now whenever she’ll have a spot of brandy or smell a cigar in some fancy restaurant she'll be reminded of this moment. 

Rhett meets her gaze and it's like looking into twin burning coals, his gaze heats her up from the inside out and it only makes herself work harder against his thick length. Words unspoken pass between them, a question in Rhett's eyes and acquiescence in Scarlett's; then with certain enviable grace, Rhett flips them over, with Scarlett on her back and himself kneeling between her thighs. He lewdly spreads her open and Scarlett arches her back, but when Rhett doesn't find that to his liking he pulls away from her. 

“Rhett, what--?” 

“Shh, you're going to like this,” he tells her, and Scarlett knows she will, if there's one thing her husband is good at, it's making love. 

He turns her over till she's on her stomach, and then lifts her up by the hips, he presses her chest down and the position is a bit uncomfortable until he starts pushing his cock inside her. 

Scarlett lets out a wanton moan as she feels herself being stretched, it's a delicious burn that soon gives way to a world of pleasure. 

Rhett begins a harsh, almost punishing rhythm of thrusts, each shove of his hips pushing a grunt or moan from Scarlett's lips. Then when she thinks it couldn't get any better, Rhett pushes his whole weight against her body. Pressed hips to hips, thighs to thighs, Scarlett feels she might go mad with the intensity. 

“You like this?” Rhett asks, his voice gone husky with lust, “You like feeling my cock deep inside you?” 

Scarlett whimpers at his words, there’s something undeniably sinful in his tone, something that thrills her to the bone. Rhett gives a particularly harsh shove of his hips and she shrieks, the motion somehow able to hit a spot that’s both a little painful and a whole lot pleasurable. 

“Tell me,” he demands, the rough hairs of his trimmed moustache tickling her ear, “I already know how much you like it,” he says, in between grunts and murmured curses, “your wet quim tells me everything, but I want to hear you say it.” 

“You know I like it, you cad,” Scarlett hotly responds, annoyed at his insistence. 

Rhett chuckles, low and dirty and then his right hand snakes its way beneath her, his destination known and all Scarlett can do is wait on bated breath. His calloused fingers rub at her most sensitive place, a slight bundle of flesh that Rhett had jokingly called his little rose bud. Scarlett squirms and tries to move away and press further into his touch in equal parts. The sensation is maddening and all she can do is let Rhett have his way. 

Suddenly she feels something, something that is vaguely familiar, Rhett had called it an orgasm on their honeymoon; whatever it is has Scarlett clenching her inner muscles, her hips rolling on their own accord and her hands making fists on the silk sheets. She lets out a primal sound, something between a scream and a growl, Rhett slaps her behind sharply and Scarlett goes to pieces. 

She knows Rhett’s found his own release when she feels him tense behind her, letting out a couple of the filthiest swear words Scarlett’s ever heard. He collapses beside her and she can’t do much but hum in agreement when Rhett flings a thick arm over her waist and pulls her close to his side. He tugs a sheet over both of them and Scarlett is so content she doesn’t even mind the stickiness between her legs. Scarlett falls asleep within seconds and doesn’t notice when Rhett kisses her temple. 

…

The next morning Scarlett wakes up in bed alone but somehow she just knows that Rhett’s probably down in the kitchens, getting breakfast ready for her, just as he did on their honeymoon so many years ago. She stretches out luxuriously on the bed, looking every bit like the cat that’s got the cream. She’s singing under her breath when Rhett enters the room, a breakfast tray full of her favorite foods in his hands, already bathed and dressed, just as handsome as he’s ever been. Scarlett gives him one of her best smiles, showing off her dimples as she keeps singing and he laughs uproariously at her candor, Scarlett giggles in response, she can’t help it when Rhett looks so happy. 

“I take it you slept well, Mrs. Butler,” he tells her, a wide grin on his face. 

“Certainly, Mr. Butler, and well, did you sleep well too?” she asks, with just a hint of shyness. 

“Indeed,” he says seriously, “And I do hope we have a repeat performance of yesterday’s activities tonight?” 

She blushes red and pouts at him, “You’re insatiable!” 

“Don’t worry, my love, I’ll be sure to remember the whip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it. There's really not enough smut written about these two lol


End file.
